Debt
by Godsliltippy
Summary: TAG. A rescue operation goes sideways as Gordon, Alan, and Virgil fight to save lives. One-Shot


I posted this on Tumblr first, but figured some of yall might not do tumblr!

This was an idea I had when I first started watching Thunderbirds are Go. It's set during season 2 with the Mechanic. Originally hadn't intended it to be Alan's pov, but that's what happened!

The cargo ship listed to its side, threatening to capsized as it threw the occupants against the railing.

Gordon Tracy quickly reached out, grabbing hold of Alan's outstretched hand before he could plunge over the side. He let out a grunt of pain from straining against the force.

"Good catch!" Breathlessly, Alan pulled himself up over the railing. "Whoa!"

The younger of the two lunges at his brother, pushing them both out of the way as a large, metal crate slammed into their previous position.

"Thanks," Gordon gave a quick pat on the back before tapping his comm, "Thunderbird 2, its raining cargo on us! Any help remedying the situation would be appreciated!"

The comm hissed in response, "FAB, getting the crew on board now."

They clung to the rail, waiting for their brother's ship to change position. There was a beat where it didn't move from it's location over the front of the sinking vessel. A high pitched whine as the VTOL engines intensified and they watched it lift, moving over the middle.

"Deploying grapples to stabilize. You two better be holding on to something." The cables struck the deck of the ship, retracting to pull it upright again."Alright! Not sure how long I can keep it like this! Finish looking for survivors as quick as you can!"

An FAB in unison cut through the comms as Gordon and Alan dashed though an open doorway. As instructed, they quickly led another group of crewmen up, some limping or supported into the daylight.

"I'm reading one more lifesign," Virgil called as the crew was loaded.

"We see it," Alan checked the holocomm map, the life icon showing the location. "Looks like they're moving up toward the deck! We'll go say hello!"

They raced towards the lifesign, Gordon ahead of Alan by a good twelve feet. Alan watched as his brother went past the edge of the upper deck and froze.

"Go back!" Gordon was yelling at him, the aquanaut turning to run the way they had come.

Confused, Alan stood where he had stopped and watched in the split second that the fear on his brothers face disappeared, a metallic insect slamming into his side and sending him over the edge of the ship.

"Gordon!" Alan ran to the side, looking over to spot the familiar blue and yellow. _The mechanic, that was one of the mechanics mecha, Gordon where are you!?_ His mind was racing as he searched the waves that lapped at the metal hull.

"What's going on down there!" Shock edged Virgil's voice, "Why is Gordon in the water?"

"It's the Mechanic!" Alan answered, "I have to go in after-" A flash of blue broke the surface, "Gordon! Virgil, I have visual! You'll have to pick us up."

He heard the protest as he climbed over the raining, prepared to jump. Gordon's action caused him to pause as his brother signaled him to stop.

A ragged breath over the comm, "Ray-mechas!"

In an instant, Alan was back over the rail, pulling out his handheld grapple, aiming it to the right of his brother. He was very aware that the Mechanic could attack him as well, but it seemed he had abandoned any other actions towards IR. Whatever he had been after was most likely in his possession. No need to bother with the rescue team any further.

Gordon was swimming for the line, kicking against the current. Alan's heart raced with ever second his brother was in the water. _Come on, bro…_

Gordon was inches from the line when the flash of blue and silver ignited next to him. The comm crackled as his scream broke through in intermittent bursts.

"Virgil!" He was yelling and falling. He kept his eyes locked on the blue figure just below the surface. The cold, ocean water engulfed Alan as he hit the surface and kicked hard towards his brother. He could see the mecha arcing around for another strike.

"Heads up," Virgil called, "the ship is shifting in your direction!"

Alan's hands made contact, gripping tightly to his unconscious brother, hauling them both away from the danger as Virgil released the grapples. They broke the surface, his arm against the base of Gordon's helmet as he took hold of the railing now within reach.

"Hurry, Virgil!" Panic, not helpful in a rescue, but very present as he saw the wake of the ray-mecha charging towards them. A shadow fell over their position, followed by a splash as the chair lift was unceremoniously dropped into the water. Alan shifted over to it, dragging Gordon to lay across two of the vacant seats, then taking one himself. "We're in! Go now!"

His stomach fell as the lift took flight, carrying them above the wrecked ship. They stopped a few hundred feet up, swaying with the momentum brought on by Thunderbird 2. Alan's left hand still clung to the yellow belt as he looked at his brothers pale face. Even as the winch cranked to life and pulled them up into the green craft he couldn't look away.

Virgil was there as the doors closed beneath them, lifting Gordon from the seats to lay him across a stretcher. Alan let his helmet fall to the floor as he took up position across from Virgil, who was in the process of removing Gordon's. A soft moan escaped his injured brother once his head was free.

"Hey, Gordo," Alan grabbed his hand and squeezed, "you with us, bro?"

Gordon's eyes fluttered before clenching with his jaw. Virgil was shifting him to get to the zipper of his suit.

"Aah-" the words were choked out, "s-stop…"

"Sorry, buddy," the relief in Virgil's voice was evident, but Alan knew it pained him to do the much needed checks. "Just bare with me a little longer. We need to get your suit off."

There was a grunt that could have been in protest or agreement, Alan wasn't sure. Letting his brother back down on the gourney, the eldest gently pulled the uniform down, just to the top of his hip. A bruise was branching out on his left side that Alan could identify.

"He was hit by one of the mechas here," he pointed grimly, "when it knocked him off the ship."

"Looks like electrical burns here," Virgil frowned at the blistering, red patch over his right shoulder.

"He… can't feel his arm…" Gordon's contribution was worrying, but expected after a jolt like that.

"You're lucky." Alan and Gordon stared at their big brother, "Your suit is supposed to protected you from electric shocks. I'd hate to see what that thing could have done if you weren't geared up."

Gordon grimaced, flexing his hands in an attempt to gain feeling again. "Let's never find out… this hurts."

Alan smiled, catching a hint of Gordon's usual humor in a time of stress. Virgil caught his attention with a pat on the shoulder.

"Basic first aid, get him settled while I get us to a hospital." At Gordon's protest, Virgil gestured to the crew clustered within the confines of Thunderbird 2. "Not just for you, Gordo."

Alan took to his job efficiently, securing Gordon and getting him covered and warm. He double checked the crew they had rescued, ensuring everyone was cared for.

When he returned to his brother's side, Gordon's eyes were shut. He nearly jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Heh… sorry," The blond's grin was contagious. "Hey, thanks for the rescue."

"Does this mean you owe me one?" Alan teased, placing Gordon's arm back under the blanket. He laughed at his brother's distraught expression.

"Guess I do," Gordon gave him a pointed look, "Just don't plan on cashing it in any time soon. I don't think I can guarantee quality service at the moment."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The end.


End file.
